Memories of Melody
by FireySpirit12
Summary: (L/N)(Y/N) is a normal human,born with power inside your body.You had a best friend who can see spirits same as you but..an accident happen that make you lost your memories except about your power. "Why..Why you didn't tell me that you got your memories back?" "Yes!I..got my memories back but..I don't want to get you hurt..because of me.." Not good at making summary!
1. Prologue

_**'Friend..A friend to play with me..'**_

"Wait up,Kurai!"a little girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes,running to the hands rested on your knees as you panted."Where are you,Kurai?"you ask and went to the climb up the stair and looked around."I'm not going to lost!"you said and heard someone giggling as you smiled.

"Found you!"you said as a woman with long black hair and purple eyes chuckled.

"Aw~You found me.I was so lucky when you didn't notice me under here!"she said.

"You use the advantage on me of my eye sight again!"you pouted as she giggled.

"Lets get you some ice-cream."

"Yeah!Ice cream!"you cheered.

 _ **'A happy memories..'**_

You licked your vanilla ice-cream while she had lavender."Its so good after play hide-and-seek!"you said and swing your legs back and forward.

" suitable for summer."

"What will we play next?"

"Hm..How about go meet your best friend?"

You stood and smiled widely."Yes!We can ask Ichigo for play with us!More friend more merrier!"you said as she smiled.

"Lets go!"you grabbed her hand.

"W-Wait!"

 ** _'I was happy for having a friend..'_**

"You can't catch me!"you said while laughing.

"Its not fair!You climb a tree!"Ichigo said as you giggled."But you fast and climb the tree to keep me win!"you said.

"Kurai,do something!"he said as she sighed and appear behind you."Play fair and square,(Y/N)."she said and grabbed your collar."Ah!Put me down!"you went back to the ground and put you in time,you get caught by him.

"Tag!"he said as you groaned."Not fair!"you said as someone called his name."Lets go home!Its nearly for dinner!"his mom,Masaki called."Hai!"he said and you two run to her."I will also send you home."she said as you nodded."Thanks!"you said as she smiled.

 ** _'She was like a mother like me..'_**

"Shut up,Kurai!I know I had to do homework!"you said as she turn into 12 now."I always reminder you because you always forgot."she light become green as you crossed the line.

"Where is him?We didn't saw him at school gate."you ask."Yes..He say to meet us after school."she said.

 ** _'But..'_**

 ** _SCREECH!_**

"(Y/N)!"she gasped and frozed when a lorry came toward you in high speed."MOVE OUT!"she shouted.

 ** _'I know that..its too late..'_**

Blood leaked out under your vision become blur as people started surrounded you.

"Call the ambulance!"

 _'I just..got hit..'_ you came out from your mouth.

Your eyes went through the hole between the crowd to see..Ichigo with shock face."(Y-Y/N).."Kurai mumbled with worried. _'I-Ichigo..'_ you thought and your eyes slowly closed.

"She will be okay.."Kurai said as Ichigo had his hands under his forehead."Are you..Kurosaki Ichigo?"they looked up to see the doctor."H-How is she?"he ask as the doctor sighed."Luckily she survived but..there is some damage on her might lost some of her memories."the doctor said as they shocked.

"C-Can I go see her?"he ask as the doctor nodded.

They went in to see (Y/N) facing at them at the door."(Y/N)!"Kurai hugged her without hurting her."Are you okay?"she ask."I'm..fine."you said and your eyes went to him."Who is he,Kurai?He can see you?"you ask as they shocked."W-What you saying?Its me!Your best friend,Kurosaki Ichigo!"he said as you shook your head.

"Sorry but..I don't know you at all."you said as he shocked.

"What about me?"she ask as you sighed." first friend."you said as she sighed in relief. _'But..why she can't remember him at all?'_ she thought.

 ** _'Lost a friend..'_**

"Move out?"you ask as your father nodded."Me and your mother had bussiness work at America for a quite will be easy for us to look after you when come with us..especially you lost your memories."he said as you nodded."I understand,father."you said.

You had your bags packed and put into the car."How about him?"Kurai appear as you glanced toward her."Him?Oo..You mean Ichigo?"you ask."Yes!You should told him!He is your best friend!"she said."But..for other me.."you said."(Y/N).."she said.

"He might be my best friend even I lost my memories but..its for other me is kind and ..look at me now.I had reponsible as the next heir of the company."you said as she frowned."I understand.."she said and hugged you."But..you still my (Y/N)."she said as you smiled.

"I know.."you said and she disappeared into the thick air.

 _ **'It hurt..to lost a friend..'**_

It was raining as the butler had umbrella to keep you from the were about to walk into the car until someone shout your name."(Y/N)!"you turned around to see Ichigo panted and water dripped from his hair."Is it true..?You..moving?"he ask as you nodded.

"Why..Why you didn't tell me?!"he shouted."I'm sorry..I had to go."you said as he grabbed your wrist."Wait!Do..we will meet again?"he ask with his bangs covered his eyes."Maybe..but..when I get back..I promise I will remember our time and I will find my memories back."you said and went into the car.

The car moved to the airport as you glanced behind to see him standing slipped out from his was glad that it was raining or else..you will saw his tears. _'I will be back..Ichigo.'_ you thought and stared at the book on your lap with a smile.

 _ **'I..want it back..'**_


	2. Welcome Home

"We will reach the destination shortly,mister."the driver informed."Alright,Kaito."dad said."So,how your feelings when return,(Y/N)?"mom ask as you took off your glasses."Don't know but..it bring a lot of memories.."you said and glanced outside.

"He will be happy when found out the news."she said."I would like to tell him by myself,mother."you said."Thats my up into a beautiful mature woman!"he said as you sighed."Yeah..I know,father."you said and read the paper that had your school's information.

"But..do I need to go to school?"you ask as she nodded." think you ready for having a normal school than homeschool."she said as you nodded.

"We here,mister."the driver said as you house look amazing and normal.

"So..this is my own house?"you ask as they nodded."This is your last birthday gift,right?Want a house to stay for take care of yourself?"dad ask as you nodded."Its perfect but..you don't need to buy this house."you said as he laughed."To give my daughter to stay a normal house when we have this awesome money?"he said.

"Well..from now on,I will pay the rent and do myself."you said as he sighed and nodded."Be sure to come visit us,sweetheart."she said and kissed your forehead."I already ask a few people to move some of your furniture into this house!"he said and you jumped out of the car.

"Don't bring a boyfriend come home!"he shouted as you blushed and throw a shoe in his face when he had his window open."Shut up,old man!"you said.

You went into your new room and look amazing."I guess..I should take father's offer."you said and saw all of your books on the shelf.

You put your bag down and went to the giant window."Wow.."you said and jumped on your bed.

You yawned and hugged your pillow.

"I'm so tired.."you mumbled and slowly went to sleep in your outfit.

"Wake up,(Y/N)!"you groaned and opened your eyes to see Kurai beside you."Kurai?"you ask and rubbed your eyes."Its me!Wake up,rise and shine!First day of school and can't be late!"she said and pushed you out."W-Why you so energise?"you ask as she smirked."No reason."she said as you feel curious.

Kurai been weird to a breakfast to you and you feel..something weird."What you didn't tell me,Kurai?"you ask."You will keep the secret,right?"she ask as you nodded."He is a normal human,so..yes."you said and put on a pair of black finger-less gloves.

"Alright..as long he didn't see it."she said as you nodded."I hope so."you said and grabbed your school bag over your shoulder."Wanna come?"you ask as she shook her head."I will stay..Someone need to keep the house clean."she said as you sighed and nodded.

You went out as she slowly frowned. _'I hope you will be fine..'_ she thought.

You looked at the schedule while walking toward your class."Math?Sound good to me."you mumbled and bumped someone."Watch where you going!"a voice said and walked groaned and keep walking to your class.

"Class,we had a new student come in." said as you walked in."My name is (L/N) (Y/N).I just moved from America with my parents."you said."(Y/N)-chan!"a voice as you surprised to see..an old friend."Do you remember me?"a boy with white hair and silver eyes,pointed at himself.

 _'It had to be you here?'_ you thought with blank eyes.

"It seem you two know each other."she said as you nodded."A childhood from America.I surprised you here..Hotaru."you said as he smiled."Alright..Does anyone have a question to (Y/N)?"she ask as a student raised her hand.

"Are you the daughter of famous bussinessman,Mr.(L/N)?"

"Yes.I'm his daughter and will be the next heir of it in next few years."you replied as they gasped." seat will be beside Kurosaki Ichigo,a boy with spicky orange hair."she said as you went to your seat and saw the boy..old friend..Kurosaki Ichigo stared at you.

You smiled at him and he quickly looked away. _'I hope this school is more challenge in quiz or test better than America.'_ you thought.


	3. We Meet Again,Ichigo

You yawned and packed your stuff. _'Argh..This school is teach the thing that I had learned before!'_ you thought and went to your that,you took your lunch box and find a place to eat.

 _'The roof sound good..'_ you thought and went to the find a spot and sit down. _'Ah..What a lovely day with calm wind..'_ you thought and opened your lunch box.

But..

"(Y/N)-chan!"you jumped when Hotaru appear in front of you."Geez!You scared the crap outta of me!"you said as he giggled."I miss you so much!"he said."I don't."you said.

"It hurt.."he sit in the corner as you sweatdropped."Come sit here and have lunch."you said."Yeah!"he said and sit beside you."You're a man but act like a kid."you said as he smiled."If I act like this,girls will think I'm cute."he said as you rolled your eyes."Flirty.."you mumbled and ate your food."(Y/N)..Can I ask you something?"he ask as you nodded without think for a sec.

"Can I stay at your house?"he ask as you frozed."W-What?"you ask."I say can I stay at your house?"he ask."Why?"you ask with curiously."Please!I got kick out because I didn't pay the rent!"he said as you sighed."No."you said."Pwease!"he whined.

"Ew!Don't do that!Its so disgusting!"you said."Please,(Y/N)!"a woman with grey had V neck and black flowers on the was soft and near the hip,it split down,revealing grey stockings that went up to her thigh.You sighed in defeat."Fine..Just because you're Kurai's friend."you said.

"Yeah!"they cheered.

"Did you meet your friend?"Mizu ask."Who?"you ask."Duh?Kurosaki Ichigo,of course!"he said as you shook your head."I'm not ready to tell him..yet."you said as he sighed."Fine..But at least go greet him or something!"he said.

"You know..you're freaking annyoying."you said.

"Thats hurt,(Y/N)-chan!"he put his hand on his chest,where his heart at.

"I don't get it..Why we stalking them?"Ichigo ask."You say your old friend can see spirits like you same as that guy,right?"Rukia ask as he nodded."So,what?"he ask."I sense both of them have high spirit energy same as you when first met."she said as he surprised.

"So..tell me of how you can't pay the rent?"you ask."I..lost a few job because-"

"You flirt with a girl?"you interuppted.

"Hey!"

"What?Its true."

"Yes..I have to agree."Kurai said as both of you jumped."When you get here?!"both of you ask as she giggled."I'm a shadow and shadow always good at hiding."she said as you rolled your eyes."But don't take her side!"he said as Mizu appear."You really a playboy."she said as his head down."Cruel.."he mumbled as the girls laughed.

You smiled.

"Ah~Our little girl start smiling."Kurai said as you had tint flush on your cheeks."U-Urusai!"you said as they laughed.

But..the laughter disappeared when they sense something."Its here.."he said as you nodded.

"Kurai."you said as Kurai nodded.

"You too,Mizu."he said as Mizu followed what he say.

The sky ripped apart as a hollow jumped out."Lets go,Kurai!"you said as a black katana appear in your changed into a white katana with silver ribbon tied on the hilt.

"Dark Slash!"

"Ice Shard!"

You send a purple cresent wave toward it at the same time Hotaru make water with his sword and form ice moved his hand as the shard shot toward the hollow faster than your frozed it and final attack end with yours.

Thats why you two are suitable as will froze and you finished it."Another score for us!"you said as he nodded."Who are you?"a voice as you two turned around to see a girl with black raven hair and violet eyes with..a boy with spicky orange hair and brown of them wearing a black robes.

"You..that chick,Kuchiki Rukia and..Kurosaki Ichigo!"Hotaru said after try to remember."I ask are you two?"Rukia ask.

"Akiyama Hotaru."

"(L/N) (Y/N)."

"So..it was really you..(Y/N)."Ichigo said as you nodded."Who else?I already keep a promise about coming back,did I?"you ask."It doesn't us about what just happen."she ask as Hotaru was about to say something when you blocked him."Its rude to ask a question without knowing you two go to my house for a suitable place for a nice conversation."you said.


	4. Dinner?

"Wow!Your room is bigger and nice!"Hotaru said and sit on the bed."Get off."you said as he got took their seat on the chair you had for now."First before starting..who are you,girl?"you ask.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"What are you two?"he ask."I'm a Shinigami while he is a Substitute."she said."What the difference of it?"you ask."He is a human who born with Shinigami power inside him."she said."You make it short,right?"he ask as you ignored him.

"What a Shinigami?"you ask."Shinigami are guardians of the souls who send the Plus to Soul Society as what your human called Heaven."she said as you nodded."What that sword on your waist?I see it difference from Ichigo's."you ask.

"This is what we called Zanpakouto."she said.

"What is a Zanpakouto?"Hotaru ask."Zanpakouto is the main weapon of a they learn his/her sword's name,they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together."she said.

"Now,our you learn to fight like that?"Ichigo ask."At America.I learned from Hotaru's grandfather."you said as Hotaru nodded."Even it was a hard training.."he said while think of what his grandpa done.

You nodded."We had same training as had to learn to communicate with our power but..I already pass can ask Ichigo for that."you said.

"Yes and-"

"No,Mizu!"someone shouted.

"No!This is way better than yours,Kurai-san!"

You sighed and stood."What the girls doing right now?"you mumbled.

"Kurai!Mizu!What you two doing down there?!"you shouted.

"Mizu?"Ichigo ask."She is my partner."Hotaru said.

"Hotaru."you said."Yeah?"he ask."Stay here while I go down check on them."you said as he nodded.

"So..what you want to ask?"he ask while rubbed his neck.

You sweatdropped when saw the girls were arguing about..food."No!This is delicious than that!"Kurai said."No!Takoyaki is delicious than your Soba!"Mizu said."You two..really arguing about food?"you ask.

"Yes!"they said as you sighed.

"I don't know your problem but..if you two want to make make each of you one."you said as they looked each other."Alright!"Mizu said and run to the kitchen."O-Oi!Mine first!"Kurai said and chased after smiled of them and went back to the room.

"Where are they?"you ask after saw it was only Hotaru in the room."Ichigo had to go home because of his dad and Ruki also went with him."he said."Ruki?"you ask."What?A nickname is good like what I called you,sweetpea!"he said and earn a smack on his head."Don't call me you want to shower first or me?"you said.

"Hmm..You first."he said." watch the girls's cooking."you said as he quickly disappeared. _'Sure like food..'_ you thought and went to the bathroom.

You stand at the balcony with your hair flow with the (e/c) eyes reflect the full moon as you took off the black glove from your left hand which had a black dragon tattoo."Can't forget about it?"you jumped and turned to see Kurai."Why you here?"you ask as she went beside you."I vow to protect you,so..don't worried about everyone."she patted your head."But..'he' say if..I use my full power..I will died.."you said as she sighed."I say don't worried,right?"she ask as you nodded.

"Well..get some you have school,right?"she ask as you sighed and nodded." ,(Y/N)."she kissed your forehead and disappeared.

"You're freaking make me late today!"you said as you and Hotaru run to school."I-Its not my fault!Mizu set my alarm one hour early because I judged between her cook and Kurai!"he said as you two reached the class and ..you two safe.

You took your seat and feel exhausted from running."Ohayo,(L/N)-san!"a girl with long orange hair."Um.."you said as she giggled."Sorry!My name is Inoue Orihime."she said."(L/N) (Y/N)."you said."You seem tired."she said as you nodded."I just run from home because I thought I'm late."you said."Well,would you like to join for lunch later?"she ask as you think for a sec.

"Sure."

"Great!See you on the roof!"she said as you class started like normal and you feel bored. _'When will the recess come?'_ you thought while look at the clock on the feel something and saw Hotaru wrote something on the paper.

 **'A hollow at the school ground.'**

You nodded and put your hand down.A few shadow came down through your went crawl to the window and toward the ground."I summon you,Kurai."you mumbled.

Hotaru looked outside and saw Kurai appear with black katana in her saw Ichigo run out by using excuse of going to toilet.

 **-Kurai-**

I stood in front of the hollow and smirked."Dare to come here,huh?"I ask and put my finger on the blade."You come to a wrong person."I said as the blade glowed purple."Slay them to death!"I said as it changed into a long black scythe with curved purple eyes glowed as I run toward it.I jumped and the blade glowed again."Extend!"I said as the blade grow twice larger.I swing and my back facing the hollow.

I land on feet and glanced my back when saw the hollow dissolved into the thick air."Kurai?"I looked in front of me and smiled."Yo Berry-kun!"I said as he growled."Thats not my name!"he said."But it suit you!"I said.

"How you come here so fast?"he ask as I pointed the shadow under my feet."This shadow come from (Y/N).She can summon me at anytime."I said with my arms crossed."From now on,we will take care of just a weak Shinigami."I said.

"What was that?!"he shouted as I laughed."You too will make innocent's life gone."I said.

"I have to go."

"Wait!"

 **-(Y/N)-**

You sighed in relief when the hollow gone and little over and you packed your stuff."(Y/N),I will see you on the roof."Hotaru said as you nodded.

You went to the roof and saw him and others."Glad you make it,(L/N)-san!"Orihime said as you open your bento and saw some onigiri and takoyaki."This must be the leftover last night,right?"he ask." make too much yesterday."you said and took some takoyaki.

"Where your lunch,Kurosaki-kun?"she ask."I forget to take it."Ichigo said as you hand your bento."Here."you said."Its okay.I can go-"

"Just take it."you said and shoved to his hands."You never be so nice,(Y/N)."Hotaru said."What?Is there a rule of become a nice girl?"you ask as he waved his hands."N-No."he said as you drink your juice box.

"(Y/N)~"Kurai hugged you from behind,around your sighed in annoyed."Why you here,Kurai?"you ask."What?Can't I eat lunch with my partner?"she ask."Who is this,(L/N)-san?"Orihime ask."My name is Kurai.(Y/N)'s partner."Kurai said.

"She and Hotaru know all of us."Ichigo said."Not all of it."Hotaru said."Yes..This is Uryuu Ishida,a Quincy."Ichigo said."I know a little of having a spirit bow and use reishi,right?"you ask.

"H-How do you know about it?"he ask."Grandpa always taught us everything but didn't know about Shinigami."Hotaru said,took a sip from his juice box.

"So..Where Rukia-chan?"

"She had some bussiness at Soul Society."Ichigo said as your phone looked at it and sighed."My parents want me to come for dinner."you said."Did they say invite friend?They always did that."Hotaru ask as you nodded."The dinner is important about some business work and..bring some friends that know Hollows."you said as they surprised.

"Guess they noticed."

"Probably."

"You all should come!"he said."Are you sure?"Orihime ask."You can come if you driver will pick us up at my house."you said."I'll pass."Uryuu said."Me too."Chad said."I'll-"

"You come."you said."Why?"Ichigo ask."They been waiting for meeting you since you're my best friend..right?"you ask as he sighed."Fine.."he said."I will tell them that only 2 guests coming."you said and send a message.

"Hurry up,Hotaru!"you shouted."Wait for a sec!"Hotaru run downstairs.

"You took a long time than a girl will get ready."you said."I want to be perfect.I don't want to come like a mess when it was your parents!"he said as you rolled your doorbell ring as you opened to see Ichigo with normal shirt and blue jeans."You reach in time."you said.

"My dad kicked me out when I say I having dinner with your parents."he said as you smiled."Sound like he didn't change at all."you said."Now I noticed..you look like a princess,(Y/N)-chan!"Hotaru said.

You wear a white dress to your knees,white high heel **(or..its a boot?)** ,curly hair at the bottom and crystal earpiece."T-Thanks.."you said with blush on your cheeks."Y-You really look beautiful."Ichigo said as you smiled."Eh?How long since I saw you smile last time?"Hotaru teased as you blushed.

"U-Urusai!"you said and punched him but he dodged."Lets go driver might arrived now."Ichigo said as you sighed and nodded.

You and Hotaru went out and you locked the door.A horn can been heard as you saw your limounse."Lets go."you said as you all went into the limounse.


	5. Parents andSecond Partner?

You all arrived at your parents's mansion **(just imagine that the mansion was huge!)** and..both of their face is priceless **.** "We're here,(Y/N)-sama."the driver opened the door as you all went out."What?Shock?"you ask with your hands on your waist."I-It was..huge.."Ichigo said with surprised."What do you expect from rich family?"you large double doors in front of you,opened and you all walked in.

"Welcome home,(Y/N)-sama."all of the maids and butler nodded and they went back to work."I don't know your parents are rich."he said."Eh?I thought you're her best friend."Hotaru said."What?!"Ichigo ask as you sighed."Urusai,you your manners, parents will evaluate you to make sure you are fit to be my friend."you said.

"But I already pass that."Hotaru said."Yes but..they will see your manner again to make sure it not just an act at America before."you said as his head down with disappointed."Lets go."you said and walked into the dining was a long dining table with your dad and mom there already."Sorry for coming late,dad,mom."you said."Its meet again..Akiyama."dad said and Hotaru shivered."I-Its great to see you..Mr.(L/N)."Hotaru said."This must be Kurosaki Ichigo."mom said as Ichigo nodded.

"Its pleasure to meet you..Mrs. and Mr.(L/N)."

"Take your seat."dad said as you sit beside your dad on his left with your mom opposite of sit beside you and Hotaru beside your mom.A few maids come and serve the dinners."How was school?"he ask as you smiled."Its fine and the school is quite disappointed me."you said and started eat your dinner."That was I expected from my smart daughter!"he said as you smiled.

"When you moved here,Akiyama?"mom ask."2 weeks ago."Hotaru said."How your grandfather?"she ask as he smiled."Still strong as old man still had strength of 1000 mens!"he said as you sighed."Now,lets eat before the food get cold."dad said as you all was a silent situation.

"How your family,Kurosaki?"dad ask,drinking his drink."They're fine."Ichigo said.

"How was your day?"

"Its good..I guess.."

"I see..But..I hope for different answer,Kurosaki."

"W-What do you mean?"

You saw Ichigo getting nervous. _'He starting to lure Ichigo's secret out..'_ you thought."I know you're-"

"Dad,I think you ask too much question."you said as dad smiled."Sorry, kinda an interesting friend toward my daughter."he said as you wiped your mouth with the napkin."I think its time to go home, getting late."you said as he nodded."I will call the driver."mom said and called the butler to inform him.

"Be sure to come again,(Y/N).Kurosaki really amazing boy to me."dad said as you smiled and bowed."We will meet again,dad,mom."you said as they all went into the limounse and the driver closed the door.

"Your parents really make me nervous.."Ichigo said with arms crossed."My dad is type to lure anyone's his face..I could tell that he already know you're a Shinigami."you said as he shocked."Yes..Last time I met her parents,his dad can tell me that I'm same as eyes really scare me sometimes."Hotaru said."B-But how he knew?"Ichigo ask as you sighed."I don't parents never told me about their power..or..they don't had some."you said.

"I forget to ask something when you came to school."

"What?"

"Does..your memories come back yet?"he ask as you frozed. _'Should I tell him?'_ you thought and looked in his eyes,waiting for answer."A little.I remember about our childhood past but..its kinda blurry."you lied as he sighed."I see.."he said with disappointed."We reached your house,(Y/N)-sama."the driver said as you nodded."Do you want a ride?"you ask as he smiled."Its okay.I can not that far."he said as you nodded.

"Why you didn't tell him?"Hotaru ask while read a book."I don't know but..if he knowed..he will in danger."you said as he sighed."If he know or not..Queen will get him."he said."I will protect him."you said."Remember that she will watching you after you get help with that 'guy'."he said as you nodded.

"I remembered something..What happen to your other partner?You say you had two but when you were kid,you just can communicate with Kurai."he ask."I still trying to communicate with her but I can use her power."you said as he closed his books."Thats had to communicate with their partner before using their power first but..you're different."he said."Tell me about that."you said as he yawned.

"I'm going to late already."he said and walked out of your sighed and went to the balcony,slide the door looked at the sky and saw full moon."Full moon,huh?"you mumbled.A few crystals started appear and float around (e/c) eyes changed to silver as you smiled.

"Lets go..Shiro."


	6. Mysterious Girl and Melody

Ichigo stared outside of the night in deep thought. _'How her father know about Shinigami?'_ he thought as someone jumped out from his closet."Ichigo,do you feel the reiatsu?"Rukia ask as he confused."What rei-"he surprised."It's a strong reiatsu."she said with serious.

"Ichigo."

"You don't need to tell me twice."he grabbed his shinigami badge and went into his Shinigami jumped out from the window and shunpo.

"Where it is?"Ichigo ask."Its near around that area."Rukia said as they land in an alley and saw someone with long white hair from behind."Who are you?"he ask as the person turned around.A white mask on its face with one eyehole on its left eye."Who are you?A Vizard?"he ask as she hold a white katana in front of grabbed his zanpakouto's hilt in case she attack.

"Scatter."

They shocked when the katana completely scattered into flower petals but in crystal."It like Niisama's Senbozakura!"Rukia said as it went surround the girl and eyes widened as Ichigo run to where she gone."That girl's reiatsu disappear."she said as he groaned."Who is that girl?"he mumbled.

"Whoever it is..She look strong and good at hiding her reiatsu."

"Maybe Hotaru and (Y/N) know something."

"A girl with white katana and a mask?"you ask while munching some sandwich."Never heard of her."Hotaru said."Are you sure?"Ichigo ask as they nodded." never heard or met her before."you said."What her looks anyway?"Hotaru ask."She had white hair,white cloak and silver eyes from the hole on her mask we saw."Rukia said as he stared at her drawing."But..why your drawing look like a kid can do?"he ask as an irk mark appear on her head.

"OW!"

A large bump on his head as you and Ichigo sweatdropped."As I say,she had power to control crystals."she said as he shocked."Whats wrong,Hotaru?"Ichigo ask."Nothing!"Hotaru said with a smile and become serious. _'Crystal power?One person I know is..It can't be..'_ his eyes went to you."I see..We will tell you if we found her."you said.

"That was close."you said with relief."It was you,right?What were you doing last night?"Hotaru ask as you looked at him."Shiro say I can use her power on full moon ..I used her power to purify the hollows and send the soul to Soul Society."you said as he surprised."So,you had pure power?!"he ask as you nodded."You can say that.."you said.

"So,do you remember the assignment that the teacher gave?"

"What it is?"

"You forget?She gave us two or one week for create our own song lyrics."he said as you smiled."You know that I took music lesson,so I make a few of it."you said."Of course you do.."he mumbled under his breath as you looked at him."I can help you."you said as his face become brighter.

"You will?!"

"Don't shout near my ear and yes!"you said as he cheered."But..what you want to tell in the lyrics?"you ask as he confused."What do you mean?"he ask as you sighed."Every song have feelings inside or desribe ,what your lyrics want about?"you said as he put his hand under his chin.

"Hm.."

You sighed."This going to take a long day for this."

You sit in your room and looked through your old lyrics book."What song should I choose?"you mumbled and flipped through the pages.

"This!"

It was a melody by playing with piano."The school had piano and..its been a long time I played the piano."you said and took the went downstairs and saw a lot paper on the ground."Can't think of any of it?"you ask as he ruffled his hair."AH!This making me so stress!I can't think any of it!"he shouted as a book throwed to his face.

"OW!What with people hit me with a BOOK?!"

"Urusai, the lyric that you like in my book."you said with arms pick it from his lap and flipped through the pages."Wow..There is a lot!"he amazed as you smiled."Where you going anyway?"he ask."Music room."you said and walked away.

"Oh..WAIT!We had a music room?!"

You put the lyrics down on the piano and opened the cast."Okay..Lets see."you mumbled and stretched your hands."Lets do this!"you said and take a breathe.

You played the melody perfectly and heard someone clapped and turned to see Hotaru standing at the doorway and clapping."That was a beautiful song,(Y/N)-chan!"he said as you smiled."How long since I miss that 'chan' thing?"you ask as he laughed.

"So,found any song you liked?"

"Well..no."

"Hm..You good at piano,right?"

" ?"

"This melody need 2 instruments."

"Oh.. long I done my assignment."

You smiled and moved away from the took a sit and look at the lyrics."It look easy."he said as you took a violin **(listen to the song carefully and there is some violin in it)**."The school have violin,right?"you ask as he shrugged his shoulders."Don't know but lets pratice!"he said as you nodded and started pratice.

 **~Time skip~**

"I'm so nervous!"Hotaru said as you patted his shoulder."Its going to be okay."you said."For you!"he said as you chuckled."(Y/N)!"you turned to see Ichigo,Rukia and Inoue."Wanna head to Music Class together?"Ichigo ask as you nodded.

"So,did you done your assignments?"he ask as you smiled."Of and Hotaru use same song because its need 2 persons."you said."Lucky him.."he mumbled."What was that?"you ask as he shook his head."Nothing."he said.

You all went into the class and your music teacher ask who want to present their song raised your hand as she smiled."What a brave student,(L/N).Take any instrument you want."she said as you and Hotaru stood.

" you stand up too,Akiyama?"

"He with me,miss."

"Alright then."

You took the violin as Hotaru took a sit near the piano."Ready?"you ask as he nodded and started a few seconds,your surprised and blushed when stared at your calm face with sunlight hit you,playing the violin softly. _'Its my first time saw her so..calm and..beautiful.'_ he thought.

After finish the melody,everyone clapped."That was a beautiful song,(L/N) and Akiyama."she said as you smiled."It was a melody that I made when I'm little."you said as she smiled.

"I hope you have a bright future."

"Thanks."

You took your seat and Inoue walk to you."That was so beautiful!"she said as you blushed."T-Thanks."you said as Ichigo smiled."She 're good at playing music..like old times."he mumbled the last part and you heard kinda feel guilty of didn't tell him about your memories. _'Just a little longer until he need to know.'_ you thought.

Hotaru saw guilty in your eyes and frowned.

 _'(Y/N)..Tell him before its too late..He might not forgiven you..'_


End file.
